skyforgefandomcom-20200213-history
Order
An Order is a group of mortals that have started to worship the Immortal for their feats and great deeds. The Immortal gains access to this at 2050 Prestige. The Order Menu can be accessed by default using keybind L once an Immortal has unlocked it. The screen has five tabs: * Summary * Patrons * Adepts * Missions * Provinces __TOC__ Summary The summary page is normally the first thing that an Immortal will see when opening the Order Menu. It is divided up into several sections to give a brief overview of what can be done for the order. Patrons and Chapels Overview This section details if there are any Provinces that the Immortal has a following in that could construct a temple or Chapel in. It also shows if there is no Patron selected for a particular Province. Bonuses from buildings in Provinces Overview This section details the bonuses from the various buildings that an Immortal has built and their effect on the Immortal's Prestige. Order Rank Overview This section shows the overall rank of the order, maximum rank that an Adept can achieve, maximum number of Adepts an Immortal can have, maximum rank that a Temple can be upgraded to, total number of followers, and total number of followers needed for the next rank for the Order. The following table lists the number of followers needed per rank: Hall of Greatness Overview This section gives a brief overview of Adepts that can be recruited from the Hall of Greatness if the Immortal has room for more Adepts. Adept Overview This section quickly details how many Adepts the Immortal has, how many are training, how many are on missions, how many are in reserve waiting for a mission, how many have completed Enlightenment, and how many have reached the maximum rank. Missions Overview This section shows the number of missions available, number of missions running, the number of missions that have been completed, and the number of missions that have failed. Patrons The Patron tab of the Order shows all the available Provinces that an Immortal has established themselves in, who is leading that following, and which Chapel is active in that Province for each class. This also shows an overview of an Immortal's Attributes to allow them quickly change their Chapel and show the overall effect it has on their attributes. At the very bottom of the tab it shows the overall influence that the Immortal has on the Dawn Plateau. Adepts Adepts are some of an Immortal's most loyal and skilled followers. They are hand picked from the Hall of Greatness by an Immortal to assist the Immortal's Order for their aptitudes. Adepts are chosen for their Profession and their skills to perform missions to assist the Immortal that they worship. Adepts gain experience, followers, gifts, and other items by going on missions for Immortals and Immortals can collect relics to help advance Adepts to increase their overall power. Missions Missions are tasks that an Immortal assigns to their Adepts to assist the Immortal while they are performing other great deeds. Missions allow Adepts to gather more followers and items to help assist an Immortal in raising their overall Prestige. Provinces The Provinces tab shows details on all the available Provinces that an Immortal has established a following in. It also details how much their Attributes are increased by each Province and allows the Immortal upgrade the Provinces to provide more Attributes and bonuses. Category:Gameplay Category:Orders of Aelion Category:Navigation/Orders of Aelion